


let me swim in the pressure

by i_am_trash_15



Series: bottom schlatt works [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Schlattbur - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Light Choking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ram hybrid Schlatt, Smuff, Top Wilbur Soot, Vibrators, schlatt's ears and tail are sensitive, thats what that's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15
Summary: Wilbur just likes to see Schlatt fall apart sometimes.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Schlattbur
Series: bottom schlatt works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081298
Comments: 20
Kudos: 493





	let me swim in the pressure

**Author's Note:**

> contains smut  
> and fluff  
> dont like dont read

Schlatt struggled against the ties that bound him, back arching as the sensation wouldn’t stop. Wilbur had attached a bullet vibrator to the base of his tail and the base of his cock. Then he’d put a cock ring on him and left him for a bit, thrusting at nothing, trying to get anything, any friction.

Schlatt whined. He had fallen to his side at some point, and with his arms bound behind his back like this, it was hard to get back up, especially with everything going on. So on the floor he lay, writhing to find relief.

Wilbur, like a jackass, remotely intensified the vibrations, causing Schlatt to let out a broken sob. He curled around himself, trying to get any relief, but none came.

He heard the door open, and his eyes snapped up.

“Oh, baby. Did someone fall over? Lemme help you up.” Wilbur lowered the vibrations, and Schlatt groaned at the loss. Wilbur helped him up, onto the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He turned back up the vibrations, and left the room. Schlatt sobbed at the sensation. He managed to maneuver the pillow under him, thrusting weakly at it, the friction both burning and soothing at the same time. He moaned weakly, humping at the pillow. The door opened again, signaling Wilbur’s return.

“Schlatt, baby. Is it too much for you? You need relief? Need it so bad you’re humping a pillow like a dog. Are you my little dog, now?” Wilbur smirked, making his way over to the bed.

“No,” Schlatt protested weakly. Wilbur tutted.

“Of course not. You’re my pretty princess, that’s what you are. Want some more time with that pillow or do you want some real friction?” Wilbur asked, reaching to press the vibrator against Schlatt’s tail harder into the ram’s backside. He bucked his hips and shoved his face into the pillow to muffle his moan. “That isn’t an answer, Schlatt.”

“Hnn, please, Wilbur!”

“Please what?” He couldn’t even get out an answer, Wilbur had turned the vibrations all the way up. He could only moan loudly into the pillow. “Do you want me to touch you, Schlatt?”

“Please, please.” Wilbur leaned him back, off of the pillow, casting the object aside. 

“I’m gonna untie you for a sec, but don’t touch anything,” Wilbur ordered. He undid the knot on the ties, and released Schlatt’s arms. He let the ram stretch his shoulders before flipping him around to lay on his back, reaching up to retie his hands to the headboard. Schlatt arched and moaned when Wilbur’s knee accidentally pressed against his dick. He tried to rub against the leg, but Wilbur took it away just as fast. Schlatt whimpered.

“Schlatt, my pretty princess, what pretty sounds you make.” Wilbur trailed his hands down Schlatt’s body, pausing to play with a nipple before continuing down. When he got to Schlatt’s waist, he reached around to grope the man’s ass, ripping a moan out of him.

“Wil- uhn, please,” Schlatt moaned. Wilbur touched Schlatt’s dick for a millisecond, enough to make him squirm, and then the hand was gone. Wilbur leaned up against him, chest to chest, to kiss him. It was soft at first, soft lips pressing against chapped lips, but it quickly grew desperate as Schlatt arched against him and moaned into his mouth, spurring him on. The tall man pulled back to breathe for just a second before pressing their lips together again roughly. He bit at Schlatt’s lip, tasting blood. The shorter man groaned, and Wilbur shoved his tongue in his mouth as soon as it was open. There was a brief fight, but it was over quickly as Wilbur ground down on Schlatt’s erection.

He explored the other’s mouth, relishing in the faint taste of blood from the man’s lip, before pulling away. Schlatt looked wrecked. His eyes were hazed over and there were tear tracks in his cheeks. Wilbur reached a hand up to brush the hair out of his lover’s face before coming to cup Schlatt’s cheek. He melted under him, pressing his face into Wilbur’s hand and whining.

Wilbur moved his hand down to rest passively on the other’s throat. “Who do you belong to?” He asked lowly. He could feel the other swallow.

“Fuck off with that shit,” he grinned a toothy smile, a mischievous glint in those hazy red eyes of his. Wilbur smiled back patiently, before tightening his grip on Schlatt’s throat, cutting off the blood pressure.

Schlatt’s eyes rolled back in his head as Wilbur choked him. The Brit turned up the vibrations, and Schlatt’s jerked, arching his back, pulling at the restraints and letting out a choked noise. Schlatt felt like he would bust right there if the fucking cock ring wasn’t there. He was swimming in his head, floating in the pressure and pleasure.

“You gonna be a good boy? Tell me who you belong to,” Wilbur growled, which just sent another shiver down Schlatt’s spine as he gurgled his agreement. Wilbur let up on the pressure, and let Schlatt breathe.

“Holy shit that was so fucking hot,” he found himself murmuring. Wilbur chuckled.

“Who do you belong to, Schlatt?”

“You, only you,” the ram hybrid breathed.

“Good. You ready to go further?”

“Uhn, fuck yes,” Schlatt moaned. Wilbur shifted above him, sitting up. The Brit pushed Schlatt’s legs further apart and nestled between them, pulling his hips onto his legs. There was a pop of a cap, and Wilbur was pouring lube onto his hands. He put a finger to Schlatt’s rim and pushed in. “Uhn, fuck, Wilbur, that’s cold…” he squirmed.

“Hush, princess, it’ll get better,” Wilbur whispered. He leaned down and began making a few hickeys on Schlatt’s neck as he prepared him. He pressed a kiss against the man’s pulse point, nipping at it. Schlatt whined, and Wilbur added another finger. He bit down on the ram’s neck, making him arch against him.

“Wil, Wilbur, please.”

“Not yet, love.” He added a third finger to Schlatt’s hole, scissoring him open, fucking Schlatt with his hand. The ram pressed back against the hand, letting out a loud moan when Wilbur found his prostate. Wilbur curled his fingers against that spot, and Schlatt saw stars.

The brunette pulled his fingers out and Schlatt whined at the loss. Wilbur shushed him with a kiss. He finally took off his own boxers, and poured more lube on his hands, stroking himself a few times before retaking his spot between Schlatt’s legs and lining himself up. He kissed Schlatt again as he pushed in, drinking all the moans and whines that came out of the hybrid’s mouth. He let out a low groan when he bottomed out, relishing in the tight heat.

Schlatt let out a sob as Wilbur let him adjust. He was so close, but the fucking ring cut him off every time. He was so close it hurt.

“You good?” Wilbur asked. Schlatt keened and nodded. Wilbur started moving. Slowly, shallowly, adjusting himself every time, until-

“Oh, Fuck, wil, there, there-” he found that spot that just drove Schlatt crazy. He pulled almost all the way out, pulling Schlatt’s legs up onto his shoulders before ramming in fast, pounding that spot, hard. Schlatt was a screaming mess, his meek whines and moans from before giving way to damn near pornographic moans now. He arched and pulled on his restraints every time Wilbur thrusted into that spot.

“You like that, Schlatt? My pretty princess?”

“Uhn, Wilbur, Wil, please-”

“What’s that?”

“Please, I’ve been- uhn- I’ve been good, please, please…” the ram begged, writhing underneath Wilbur.

“Please what, princess? Use your words,” Wilbur said, still pounding the man under him.

“Use my- oh, fuck you, WilbaHh!” His snarky comment was cut off when Wilbur leaned back to turn the vibrations all the way up, then returned to fucking Schlatt into the mattress. He could feel the vibrations through Schlatt, it felt amazing.

“Fuck, I can feel the vibrators…”

“Please, please, let me come, please, Wilbur,” Schlatt practically sobbed. Wilbur smiled down at him. He had been very good, lasting for this long. Wilbur took off the cock ring and set it aside, before ramming the ram hybrid even harder, jerking his dick in time with the thrusts. Schlatt arched and moaned loudly before cumming all over his chest and stomach. His walls clenched around Wilbur’s cock, and he came too, burying himself as deep as he could, right up against Schlatt’s prostate. Schlatt moaned again.

Schlatt looked wrecked. His lips were bruised and slightly bloody from where Wilbur bit him earlier, and tear tracks on his face. There were dark hickies forming all over his neck and collarbones, and bruises popping up on Schlatt’s hips, which were still jerking occasionally. Schlatt whined and ground his ass onto Wilbur’s dick.

Wilbur pulled out, watching his cum dribble out of Schlatt’s hole with a little sense of pride. Schlatt adjusted to the emptiness, but still kept squirming.

“What is it, baby?” Wilbur asked. Was he uncomfortable?

“The fucking vibrators, wil,” Schlatt groaned. Wilbur quickly turned them off and removed them. Schlatt was probably very overstimulated by now.

Wilbur released Schlatt’s hands, and he stretched, before feebly making grabby hands at Wilbur.

“Oh, baby. My pretty princess.” He murmured to him, leaning down to kiss him. He kissed Schlatt’s tears away, and the ram hums. As tough as he seems, he really is a sucker for all the sweet things that Wilbur does.

Wilbur cleaned the both of them off before laying down. He noted the far-off look in Schlatt’s eyes, figuring that he was probably zoned out really hard. He turned the ram to face him and kissed him, his hands going to cup the man’s face. Schlatt kissed back, just as passionately. Wilbur’s hands found Schlatt’s ears, and he pulled away slightly.

“Holy shit, your ears are so soft,” he said, petting them. Schlatt hummed contentedly, the look in his eyes a little closer to home now. Wilbur kept petting and playing with Schlatt’s furry ears, watching Schlatt relax more and more until eventually he noticed that the ram’s breathing had evened out, and his eyes were closed.

Wilbur literally put Schlatt to sleep, that was adorable. He lay and listened to the man breathing, before eventually falling asleep himself, counting sheep.


End file.
